cyber_hero_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Psyrazer
Psyrazer (Real Name Sergei-Vladinsky) is a one of the major characters in Cyber Hero series. He first appears in Cyber Hero: Heroes of Freedom as an ally of Cyber Guy and his alter-ego revealed under the name Sergei-Vladinsky and in Cyber Hero: Future Strike as a Blue Diamond Alliance agent who fought against his old arch nemesis Psyrogue. Also he tries to take down the Blue Diamond Insurgency which are a group of cyber insurgents who attempts to fight against the Russian government. In Cyber Hero: New Horizons, he revealed that he was a former member and arms dealer of a most powerful Russian criminal organization known as Zhukov Mafia, but he had never done any of their criminal activities. In Cyber Hero: Generation C, he is a double agent who works with Scark in order to destroy the World Cyber Heroes and eliminate both Cyber Guy and the Original Psyrazer. However, he betrays Scark and foiled his plan in order to protect them instead of killing them. Meanwhile, he led the remaining Psyrazer Seven members to get revenge on Grayhound for killing his three members. In the final battle against the surviving Yokawans, he defeated the revived Decypher Guy along with the original Psyrazer and Cyber Guy. At the end, he refuses when Cyber Guy told him that the Yokawa Galactic Battlestation is about to destroy. However, both are encountered by Saitou-Yokawa and they fight each other then he told Cyber Guy to leave. However, he was presumed killed by Chalace-01. After he gone missing, his statue is erected at the front of the Blue Diamond Alliance headquarters along with the three deceased Psyrazer Seven members. However, it is rumored that Psyrazer could be alive as noticed that Chalace-01 did not kill him. It is possible that the Yokawa Haikatzu and the Ironbolt are responsible on this matter. However, he was found alive by both Psyrazer Mk-III and the original Psyrazer along with his remaining coordinates which appears as a Yokawan Security agent in disguise in order to let Psyblader escape from being killed. In Cyber Hero: Fatal Front, he eventually became an agent of the SKY Federation after he noticed them about the death of Psycommander as well as the downfall of the Blue Diamond Alliance that caused by an experimental Psyrazer unit who is now a traitor after he betrayed his own leader and eventually works with Rein, the leader of the Grand Protectors who supposed to be killed in Source of Power, but he survived off-screen. Biography Trivia *In his Holiday card appearance, he wears a light blue Russian trooper hat known as Ushanka and a jacket with a blue scarf. *He wields a laser quad-gauntlet in Generation C. However, he was given to Cyber Guy at the end of Season 3 before his death. *He is the first recurring protagonist who had killed. *He will be voiced by Matt Lanter in Cyber Hero Origins and New Horizons while in Generation C, he will be voiced by Drake Bell. *He was chosen to represent Russia during CyberCon 2018 in New York City. *In some Special Crossover episodes of Cyber Hero: Fatal Front, he and Neon Cyber are always invited by Eli Ayase to come over into the Skywarp residence as well as they became their close friends. Also he is good friends and relationship with Alisa Ayase. *Psyrazer also appears in the second season of GrapicSprit: Visual Heroine. Quotes Gallery Psyrazer_-_2017_Remake.png Commissions PsyrazerCommission Ver 1 - Colored.png|Commission by Qb Art (Nikki Hall). Colored by me (JeagerEX12) PsyrazerCommission Ver 3 - Colored.png|With another facial expression. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Russian Cybernoids Category:Heroes Category:Reformed Villains Category:Good Guys Category:Presumed Deceased